impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb
Bombs are a common gameplay element present in the Impossible Quiz series. Bombs have a countdown on them, ranging from 1-11 seconds in The Impossible Quiz, 1-15 seconds in The Impossible Quiz 2, and 1-20 seconds in The Impossible Quiz Book. If the bomb reaches zero before you can answer the question, you get an immediate Game Over. They're not present in the Impossible Quiz Demo. The Fusestopper power-up from The Impossible Quiz 2 and The Impossible Quiz Book can defuse bombs when clicked on. There are some bomb questions where Fusestoppers cannot be activated, though there's probably a good reason for it. Red bombs are harder to get by than normal bombs, as they last for two questions. They only appeared twice during The Impossible Quiz Book: Chapter 2. The Impossible Quiz These bombs can usually have up to 10 seconds, with the only exception being the one-off special timer based on the computer of the TV series "Lost"; this one has a countdown of 11 seconds. The questions in The Impossible Quiz containing bombs are questions: *55 *59 *66 *75 *79 *82 *88 *90 *91 *92 *93 *94 *96 *97 *98 *99 *101 *103 *104 *105 *108 *109 *110 The Impossible Quiz 2 These bombs can have up to 15 seconds. The questions in The Impossible Quiz 2 containing bombs are questions: *20 *27 *29 *30 *32 *34 *38 *39 *43 *50 *54 *60 *64 *66 *69 *71 *73 *78 *82 *83 *86 *88 *90 *93 *95 *96 *97 *100 *101 *102 *103 *104 *105 *106 *107 *108 *109 *110 *111 *112 *114 *115 *116 *118 *119 *120 The Impossible Quiz Book These bombs can have up to 20 seconds. Chapter 2 of the Book also features a special type of bomb: the red bomb, which lasts for two questions. The time you have left on its countdown after correctly answering the first of the two questions will be the time you will have to complete the second one. Unlike all the other Quizzes, the bomb's fuse is properly set in this quiz: every second you lose makes the fuse shorter, until the very last second. Attention to detail! The following questions contain bombs; pairs of numbers written in red indicate that the corresponding questions share a red bomb. *12 *21 *23 *28 *32 *37 *42 *43 *45 *47 *49 *50 *54 *63 *66 *68 *72 *76 *77 *82 *83 *85 *86 *88 *92 *97 *98 *100 *108 *110 *112 *114 *120 *121 *122 *125 *129 *131 *134 *136 *138 *142 *144 *146 *148 Waiting bombs On some particular bomb questions, you can't just pick the correct option right away. You might have to wait for the bomb's timer to reach zero or a specific particular point to be able to click the correct answer (or not!). These include: *Question 94 of TIQ: it's a giant 10-second dud that will deflate right before reaching zero. *Question 99 of TIQ: you can't click the sign until the traffic light goes green, and you require the bomb to reach 1 second in order to do so! *Question 69 of TIQ2: you need to wait for the bomb to say "2" and click right in that moment, since it's the result of the subtraction of that question (69 - 67). *Question 82 of TIQ2: the question tells you that "If you think for long enough, the answer's obvious", so you must wait for the bomb to get to three seconds or less, and THEN click on "Obvious". *Question 88 of TIQ2: it's a 15-second dud that will make an explosion sound upon reaching zero, rather than actually blowing up, before changing the "0" of the timer for the word "OH". *Question 118 of TIQ2: pressing the Tab key will make you get a Game Over, so you must do nothing; you'll proceed right before the bomb reaches zero. *Question 68 of TIQB, Chapter 2: you require the bomb's expansive wave to destroy the soft blocks, since trying to click them will take a life away from you. *Question 122 of TIQB, Chapter 3: Splapp only wanted to show you a picture of some lemurs eating poo, so you must not click anything; Chris will take the bomb away right before it explodes. Trivia *In TIQ, Question 59 had the only Bomb that could be disintegrated without the aid of a Fusestopper: it was disintegrated by firin' a lazor to it. *Also in the first Quiz, Question 108 featured a one-off special timer based on the one from the computer in the TV series "Lost". It serves as a special replacement for the Bomb, and it will go completely crazy if the time runs out, just like in the show. It is also the only 11 second timer in that quiz. *In TIQ2, Question 29 features a total of 11 Bombs hidden beneath a yellow background, all of which will pop up and start ticking down only if you hover your mouse over them. You can use the faucet water on the right side of the screen to put them off, though. **One of these bombs is a 3-second green one, and if you let it detonate you will be rewarded with a Skip. *Also in TIQ2, Question 99 has a Bomb-like "balloon" that will instantaneously cause you a Game Over if you touch it. *Question 119 from the same quiz, rather than having a normal bomb, features the Frank Bomb, which requires you to spell stuff in order to diffuse it. It has no timer, but you can tell how much time you have left by looking at the fuse becoming shorter every second. *Chapter 2 of TIQB contains the earliest bomb question encountered in a Quiz/Chapter, only 4 questions into the game. *TIQ has 23 bomb questions in total, ranging from Question 55 to the final one. Meanwhile, TIQ2 has a total of 46 bomb questions, ranging from Question 20 to the very last question. Lastly, TIQB has 45 bomb questions spread throughout all three chapters, from Question 12 in the first one to Question 148 in the third one. **This means that The Impossible Quiz 2 is the game with the biggest amount of bomb questions, and the one with the most bombs in general (even counting Questions 29, 50 and 119 as having a single bomb, when in reality they have eleven, two and three, respectively). Category:Other